Mistletoe Dance
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Angela and Edward run in to each other at a school dance for Christmas and share a sweet moment.


**Title: A Mistletoe Dance**

**Pairing: Edward/Angela**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Angela and Edward run in to each other at a school dance for Christmas and share a sweet moment. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: In this story just imagine Bella does not exist!**

Sometimes I think I have the worst luck on the planet. Don't get me wrong or anything because for the most part I am usually a very upbeat person. I tend to focus on the good things life has to offer rather than the bad. It is the way that I was raised and most of the time it works for me though. Yet there were times when I found that I just couldn't be happy and tonight was one of those times. It had started out perfectly since it was the Christmas dance at school and I had finally been asked out by Ben who was a very sweet guy that apparently liked me for years and had only recently gathered up the nerve to ask me out. We had been together for three months and this was supposed to be our first school event together.

My mother had spent the entire afternoon helping me get ready. She and my father had even gone out to buy me a dress as a surprise. It was a white evening gown styled dress with little blue snowflakes as a pattern. The material was shimmery and it sparkled in the right thing. I even had matching clips for my hair which I had pinned up. I used my blue glitter eye shadow and lip gloss before letting my mother do my nails. She was great when it came to decorating nails and she gave each finger a different Christmas decal. I thought that it was cute and in the end it was nice to spend the afternoon with my mother rather than with Jessica or Lauren who would focus mainly on themselves rather than even care that I was there. Usually I hated the spotlight, but once in a while like tonight it was a nice thing to have it.

I had been waiting patiently for Ben to show up when the phone rang. I answered it since I happened to be closest. When I heard his voice on the other line I assumed he was calling to let me know that he was running late, but it turned out to be something so much worse than that. "Angela, I wish that I wasn't doing this tonight, but I can't live like this anymore. I won't be picking you up for the dance. In fact I won't be picking you up for dates at all anymore. I think that it would be best if we saw other people from now on. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but it's better that I do this now rather than later. A clean break is what we both need."

I couldn't breathe as I held the phone in my hand. I know that my parents asked me what was wrong and my younger brother Brad took the phone. I vaguely recall him listening for a few minutes before he started calling Ben some names that a five year old probably shouldn't know. My father took the phone and I heard him grumble before slamming the phone down as he and my mother wrapped their arms around me. This was the worst first dance in the history of ever. I couldn't believe it was happening like this. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I should be having the perfect evening any teen girl should dream of and not nursing a broken and badly abused heart.

I know that my whole family expected for me to go up to my room and cry my eyes out for the rest of the night, but I didn't. The fact remained that this was my first Christmas dance at school and I wouldn't let anyone including my ex-boyfriend of less than an hour ruin it. I think that is the reason I asked my father to a ride to the high school. I could see that both of my parents were worried, but neither said anything because they didn't want to come off as too overprotective. My father did end up giving me a ride and he even offered to stay when we saw that Ben was there with a different girl, but I shook my head and stood tall. I could handle this or at least that is what I wanted my dad to think. He didn't need to know that my heart was bleeding with every beat.

After he left I stood in the doorway for a few seconds watching all the happy couples dance before fleeing to the safety of outside. I found an empty picnic table that didn't have a whole lot of snow on it before setting my jacket down and sitting on it. My back was too the window, but I could hear all the music and laughter coming from inside. I should be in there. I should have been one of those happy couples, but I wasn't because like I had stated earlier I had the worst luck in the world. Maybe I should have just stayed home and cried my eyes. I mean the only reason I came was because a part of me wanted to prove to Ben that I didn't need him to have a good night. It was a great plan in theory, but it didn't really work since I was here alone getting ready to cry my eyes out. That didn't real show anyone that I was strong and didn't need Ben Cheney. All it really did was make me appear as a big loser which in hindsight I probably was. To top it all off it had started snowing which would have been romantic if I hadn't been out here all alone, but I was and so it wasn't all romantic like I had pictured in my head earlier today.

"Angela?" I looked up when a whimsical voice called my name. I saw Edward Cullen standing there in a white suit with his hands clasped behind his back. His copper colored hair that always reminded me of a dying flame was out of control as always as he looked at me in concern. "I know it is not my place to ask, but are you alright? You look as if you are about to cry."

I sighed and looked down at the ground which was quickly becoming covered in snow. "Ben broke up with me minutes before the dance."

I had no idea why I was telling him this. I shouldn't be unloading my problems to a guy I only talked to with on occasion at school. This wasn't his problem and I needed to handle in on my own and not ruin his evening and yet there was something in his gold colored eyes that had me opening up to him in a way I never did with anyone else. "I only came here to show him that I could have a good night without him. I wanted to prove that I was okay, but the truth is that I am not okay. I want to be okay, but I am not and I have no idea how to be okay. I knew that we probably wouldn't make it because most high school couples don't and yet I had this hope. He was my first real boyfriend I wanted it to work so badly. I thought that I had been doing everything right, but I guess I was doing everything wrong. For the life of me though I can't seem to figure out what I did wrong. I wasn't too clingy, I let him choose what we did on dates, and I never act jealous or anything. I simply do not understand what I did wrong."

Edward came to sit down next to me and instantly I felt bad for taking him away from the dance even if he didn't seem to mind. "You didn't do anything wrong Angela. Guys like Ben don't deserve women like you anyways because they can't appreciate you. You are and old soul and that's not a bad thing. You need to find another old soul who can see how special you really are. I am so sorry that he hurt you, but look at it this way; at least he ended things before you got in too deep and now you can work on finding who you really belong with."

I smiled with a nod. "I guess you are right. I can focus on finding the right person for me. I have my entire life to find love right? There is absolutely no reason to rush it. I know all of this, but still I feel empty. Why do I feel empty when I know that it is the right thing?"

"Sometimes knowing it is the right thing does nothing to stop the pain." Edward replied showing how wise he actually happened to be. After a moment he stood up and offered me his hand. "I know this won't take away your inner turmoil, but would you kindly give me this one dance?"

It was when he finally asked this that I realized a slow song had a started. A part of me knew he was only offering to cheer me up and yet the bigger part of me did not care his reasons as I set my hand in his cold one. Wow he really must have poor circulation. "I would love to give you this dance Edward Cullen. I'll do my best not to step on your feet, but I can't promise you anything."

As expected he laughed at my joke. "I am sure I can take it. I am a lot stronger than I look."

When he set one hand on my hip I had to fight back my blush. It was nice to be held once in a while and I really needed this. I let my head rest against his chest while I searched for his heartbeat, but the music was loud and so I figured that I was the reason I couldn't hear it. I mean he had to have a heartbeat or he wouldn't be alive. We swayed to the beat and continued to do so for a couple of songs. I let my gaze linger on the people dancing inside feeling luckier than any of the girls in there and I had just been dumped. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a bit of mistletoe hanging in the window above myself and Edward. I could feel my face heat up. I wasn't going to say anything, but the words kind of just popped out.

"Did you know that mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it?" I asked not really expecting him to say anything in return.

His eyes lingered on the mistletoe for a moment before he looked at me with a crooked smile. "Yes, but did you know a kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it?"

I felt my breath catch in my throat as he leaned down slowly like a scene in a movie and pressed his lips to mine. This evening may not have turned out the way I wanted, but it had turned out much better. At first I thought it was a lost cause and yet Edward Cullen had swooped in to make things better. I had always known there was something about him. Of course I had figured it was just a silly crush and so I never pursued it, but perhaps I had been wrong. Perhaps there was something there and I wasn't the only one who had felt it. As our kiss continued I wound my fingers in his hair and actually felt my foot pop. It had never popped with Ben before. That had to be a sign right?

Finally Edward pulled his lips away from mine and by the look on his face I knew it wasn't all in my mind. "I think that this may be the start of an interesting tradition."

Years later I would look back on this moment every Christmas and thank God that he had brought me Edward Cullen. Every year no matter where we were in the word we'd travel back to Forks to relive this moment which was our first dance and first kiss of many. Ben may have broken my heart, but that every same night Edward Cullen had fixed it. That was probably the best Christmas gift I had ever gotten. I would never be able to ask for more. My husband had actually stolen the piece of mistletoe we'd been standing over and turned it in to a necklace I had never taken off and never would. It was a reminder of a true Christmas miracle.

THE END!

**AN: So this is the first in my Christmas one-shot series. I only got one request so far, but if you put your request in now I will get to it after Christmas. I don't have the time to do a video for each, but I will be doing a manipulated picture for each if I can. This is for Momo16 and I hope that she really likes it. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
